1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination of different-sized ski boots and skis with fitted bindings which have a front jaw and a heel jaw and the spacing between which can be changed, and secured in relation to the ski, by means of at least one guide device arranged on the ski.
2. Background Art
Ski-hire outlets are usually provided, in accordance with requirements, with a number of skis of different types and lengths with pre-fitted ski bindings. The package is completed by different-sized ski boots. The ski bindings are arranged on the ski by means of suitable mechanisms such that the spacing between the two binding jaws can be adjusted within a relatively wide range in order to adapt the binding to ski boots of different lengths. This requires time-consuming adjustment work on the part of the staff in the ski-hire outlets. Ski-hire outlets thus also require well-trained staff.